


Reunited Again

by Dreadianz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Depictions of physical suffering, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadianz/pseuds/Dreadianz
Summary: Marco discovers his newfound abilities given by the Chaos Core.
Relationships: Tabitha/Marco





	Reunited Again

**Author's Note:**

> Marco is in possession of the Chaos Core, the mysterious gemstone that gives Tabitha her powers of mutation and immortality. In this timeline they’re fused together a la Eddie Brock and the Symbiote.

  


It had been one month.

  


One month since the incident. Marco carried on the final wishes of an elderly woman he had been caring for for some time now. She was dying, and her last request was for him to take the strange glowing green object on her back and wear it. Odd, but he couldn’t just say no when she had so little time left. 

  


Just what was this object? It seemed stuck to her body, only giving way because her flesh was so brittle and fragile, and when he put it onto his own body, it disappeared into his skin. Perhaps she was from a family of wizards, and this was a magical heirloom passed down over the years. Or maybe it was something else entirely… Either way, it clearly meant a lot to her, so Marco of course graciously agreed to keep it in his care.

  


But it didn’t matter now. She had passed, and this was all he had left of her… It hurt so much. He cried until his head hurt and his eyes were stinging red. He started skipping class. He couldn’t even bear to eat most days. His friends tried to get him to go outside and hang out with them in order to forget, but it only helped so much.

  


Once again, for the umpteenth day in a row, Marco excused himself from his circle of friends to go to bed early. In addition to his sinking depression, he felt especially off today. He had gotten a bruise after railing his leg against a stair rail, but when he checked his leg a little later, the bruise had vanished. When he had lunch (and tried to stomach a little bit of food), his buddy Lucien popped the cap off his soda which accidentally went flying towards him— But before Lucien could even apologize, Marco dodged the ballistic with incredible reflexes. Something was different about him… He didn’t feel like himself. It was as if someone was controlling him.

  


His off feeling only seemed to worsen when he lazily slumped into bed. His whole body felt like it was on fire. His head hurt so much he couldn’t think straight. He gasped and moaned, tossing around in his bed, until he lurched forward in a cold sweat, ripping his shirt off. In addition to his many scars, he now had large, throbbing veins all over his body. His heart thumped as he could barely shake out a gasp, terrified at how alien he seemed.

  


“Wh-What’s happening to me…” He choked out, tearing up again. He felt so confused and afraid. These strange symptoms have to be coming from the odd glowing stone he took, he never felt like this until after she died. But what could he do? It seemed as if it were permanently fused to his body. Would he be in constant pain forever? Or was the stone rejecting him and killing him slowly? All he could do was cry and whimper, afraid and alone. He wished he never took that weird rock. He wished she was still there.

  


“Hey… Hey!!” An oddly-familiar voice barked out. “Marco, calm down!!”

  


Marco squeaked in fear. Was he hearing voices now too? This voice felt almost too real, his ears stung as if someone was yelling right in front of him…

  


“Marco, it’s me…” The voice spoke again. He shuddered as he could clearly recall the sound now. It was her…

  


“T-T-Tabitha…”

  


“Yeah, it’s me! Why are you freakin’ out so much?!”

  


Marco violently thrust his body from side to side. He was trying to keep himself from breaking down entirely. “WH-WHERE ARE YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU DIED! _WHAT’S GOING ON?!?_ ”

  


Tabitha hushed him with an annoyed tone. She had to remember that he was just a normal guy… And that she was the only other person in the world that ever felt these supernatural symptoms. “Marco, Marco, ya gotta calm down…”

  


“A-Am I dying…?” Marco sobbed.

  


“Yer not dyin’. I didn’t die either! Look…” She hesitated. “I didn’t really explain to you what was gonna happen once ya took dis thing offa me. I figured it’d come naturally to you… But look at ya! Yer fucked up to all hell!”

  


Marco sniffed. He was shivering, eyes pinkened and snot dribbling down his chin.

  


“Long story short… Dis thing is da source of all my powers. Now dat you have it… you have my powers. And since I didn’t die… You have me too!”

  


“I still don’t understand…” Marco huffed, rubbing his head. “I watched you rot away…”

  


“My body did, yeah. But my soul is trapped in dis thing! So until dis thing gets destroyed, I’m here to stay!” Marco thrust his arms up in the air in excitement.

  


He froze. He… didn’t do that.

  


“Huh. ...And it looks like we share a body, too! What else can I do?!” She cackled, making Marco dance in place.

  


“S-Stop it! Cut it out!!” Marco angrily slapped his arms back onto his sides, causing both muskies to yelp in pain.

  


“Wh-What da fuck… Did you feel dat?”

  


“Feel it? I DID it. Tabitha, stop acting so ridiculous! Do you know how _weird_ this is to me?! How much this _means_ to me?!”

  


Tabitha got quiet.

  


“I can’t even see you. I’ve been crying for weeks since you disappeared, and now you just come out of nowhere and mess with my body…” Marco covered his eyes and sobbed again. “I’m just in so much pain from all of this… I don’t know anything about these powers, and, and… I missed you so much…”

  


Marco was met with complete silence. She must have left. Maybe he really was hallucinating… He started feeling a sharp pain on his back, his veins swelling and throbbing harder. He screamed and crumpled up as waves of agony washed over him, his skin bubbling upwards as a fleshy mass grew out from his spine. He cried harder as the mass took shape and swiveled around to meet his face.

  


The mass pulsated and started to grow teeth and hair, the flesh brightening into a sickening pale white, flecked with red splotches. Two eyes and a nose formed in the center as it took the form of a muscarian head and torso, and matured into a perfect replica of Tabitha’s upper body. She rested her head on his shoulder, looking forlorn.

  


“I… I didn’t know. I-I’m not so good with feelings, Marco, I shoulda told you dat. I shoulda told you everything… I didn’t know it was gonna hurt you dis bad…”

  


Marco wiped his eyes and glanced at her. He flinched and gasped seeing her parasitic physical form right beside him, but his cheeks soon flushed a deep red.

  


“W-Woah… so this is what you looked like when you were younger…”

  


Tabitha examined her own body, admiring it. “Yeah… I guess it is…”

  


“...You’re beautiful.”

  


Tabitha grimaced and looked away, as if she didn’t believe him.

  


“Dere’s a lot of things you can do with dese powers. I-I’ll make sure everything is clearer fer you for now on.”

  


Marco gulped. “I-I’m sorry I snapped at you, I’ve just been so stressed out…” He let out a soft sigh. “But now that I know that you’re okay… I feel a lot better. Why don’t we start over?” He gently ran his hand through Tabitha’s hair, making her blink slowly and blush. “I really missed you…”

  


Tabitha scoffed. “Yuck! You _love_ me, don’t you?”

  


Marco giggled softly. “What’s wrong with that? ...U-Unless you don’t feel the same…”

  


“NONONONONO, no no no! It’s not dat! It’s just… Oy…” Tabitha’s blush deepened. “It’s been a REAL long time fer me, kid… I don’t think I’m any good fer you.”

  


“We really ARE alike… I don’t think I’m any good for you either.”

  


“HEY, don’t say dat! Yer a perfectly good kid dat’s just a bit klutzy, I’m…!” Tabitha could barely choke out the rest of her sentence, before Marco broke the awkward tension with a kiss. Instantly, her wicked heart was flooded with warmth, and her hair stood on end as she was reignited with the feelings of love she had abandoned for over a century.

  


Marco adored the feeling of her soft lips. His hands ran down her hair again, smooth and silky. Tabitha whimpered as he pressed deeper against her, then finally released.

  


He spoke warmly. “You got hurt when I threw my hands down earlier… You must feel the same things I do.”

  


“...Uh-huh.” Tabitha’s speech was a bit delayed, still shocked from the kiss.

  


A purr rumbled in Marco’s throat. “So it probably works the same for things that feel good, right…?” He gently rubbed his chest, and was instantly amused seeing Tabitha’s nipples erect in reaction. She groaned, somewhat shocked by his sudden change in demeanor.

  


“I like da way you think, baby…” She laid her partially-formed body against his and kissed him again, the two softly making out as she took control of his arms, stroking all over his sides and belly. Marco hummed as he overrode her control and touched her body, squeezing her chubby rolls and groping her breasts. He softly milked her, getting her to whimper and moan as her frills spread out. A small erection formed in his pants.

  


Tabitha grunted as they shared the feeling of warm lust rushing to their thighs. “Yer already so hard…”

  


“You wanna help me take care of it?” Marco flirted with a wink. What the hell happened to the scared little wimp she met in the swamp?!

  


“I… I… O-Okay!” She stumbled, shocked by how confident and… dominant he was. Marco nuzzled her as he reached down and pulled down his pants, toying with his bulge, then removed his padded underwear. His cock sprung free and his pussy was dripping wet, instantly filling the air with his sweet musk. Tabitha greedily inhaled the scent.

  


“Yer a real cutie…” She winced and gasped as she felt Marco put a finger inside himself. She could feel everything he was doing… He slowly pushed his one finger in and out, biting his lip and relishing in her reactions. Tabitha shivered and took control again, pulling his hand away and placing it towards her face, sucking his juices off his fingers.

  


“G-Gosh…” His frills spread, and he bent over, looking for something under his bed. “I’ve got just the thing for both of us…” He pulled out a small black pouch that had been buried under his laundry. He took out a tiny vibrator from inside the pouch, and rested it against his opening. He flicked it on and gently pushed it inside, sighing deeply as it hummed and buzzed against him.

  


Tabitha’s teeth were clenched as she was frazzled with the simultaneous feeling and visual of him fucking himself. She licked her lips longingly as she saw his lime green cock throb and twitch, aching for attention as he focused solely on his hole. Straining, and using their new shared mutant powers, she grew arms on her parasitic form and instantly clutched Marco’s body. She dragged her claws down his smooth, skinny body until she reached his thighs, grabbing onto his cock and jerking him off as he kept using the vibrator.

  


Both Marco and Tabitha moaned. “A-Ah!! Oh, Tabitha… That feels amazing…” He went faster, the vibrator buzzing louder as their mutual masturbation began to become audibly gooey. His precum was oozing all over their hands as he was drawing closer to orgasm.

  


“Fuck… I haven’t done dis in so long…” She panted softly and squeezed her arms against his body.

  


Marco pulled away and pressed the wet vibrator into her hands. “Hold this, I have an idea…” She agreed with a confused look, and he turned his body around, pinning Tabitha onto the bed. Her torso laid against his, and he pressed her arms together so that she held the vibrator directly under her. He got on his knees and positioned himself under her, slipping in and riding the vibrator. He fucked it at a steady pace, making her shiver and moan with surprise.

  


“Gck-!! Y-You sneaky little bitch!” Marco kissed her again, grasping the headboard of his bed. He thrust his hips as hard as he could, taking the entire length of the vibrator over and over as his juices dripped over her hands. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and laid as close as he could to her, giving her the full feeling that he was fucking her. Both started to pant and gasp, and Tabitha was overwhelmed by all the feelings she was experiencing. His hot breaths, his musk, his thrusts, every single twitch in his body…

  


Marco felt himself getting closer and possessively squeezed Tabitha, set on never losing her again. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…” He moaned repeatedly. 

  


Tabitha whimpered, and tears ran down her face. Marco sat up and gasped, jerking himself off quickly, then he cried out and blew his load all over her chest, clenching the vibrator tightly as waves of pleasure flowed over the two. She had no exposed genitals in this form, but his orgasm felt twice as strong… His contractions squeezed the toy hard enough to pop it right out, drenched in gooey green cum. 

  


Both of them were crying at this point, but Marco had a huge smile on his face. He wiped his face and laid back down, hugging her tightly. She covered her face and looked away, seeming embarrassed. “I can’t believe I came dat fuckin’ fast… I really am rusty…”

  


Marco stroked her body lovingly. “I don’t mind… That was my first time. I think…?”

  


“It was masturbation, it doesn’t count!!” Tabitha shook off her shame and replaced it with a suggestive sneer. “Next time I’ll fuck you fer real, and show you what I can REALLY do…”

  


Marco purred and was about to challenge her smug proposal, when he heard the door knock. His cock instantly went flaccid and his face went pale. He heard Lucien’s voice from outside.

  


“Marco, are you okay? I’ve been trying to call you for minutes now! I heard you screaming and crying!”

  


He must have not heard his phone over his dripping, buzzing self-love session. Tabitha shot him a worried look and mouthed “Yer on yer own, kid,” before melting and contracting back into his body, as if nothing ever happened. Marco quickly kicked his removed clothing aside and hide his vibrator under his legs, covering his naked body with his blanket.

  


“C-Come in!”

  


Lucien entered with a worried look. “Is something wrong, Marco? I mean… besides the usual. You’ve been acting real funny lately…”

  


“Ah, you know,” he nervously muttered, “Just been a hard week. I’m fine now, though, I swear. I have a feeling that one more good night’s sleep, and I’ll be back to normal…”

  


Lucien wrinkled his nose. “...Okay, whatever you say. I just wanted to make sure you were alright…”

  


“I am. I appreciate it…”

  


“Alright then. Night-night, buddy. We’ll try to come back quietly later tonight so we don’t wake you up.”

  


“Good night!” Marco happily waved him away as he was once again left alone. He sighed and settled back into his bed, deciding he really should go to sleep now. But he just had to speak to her one last time…

  


“Tabitha?”

  


A green glow emitted from his back. 

  


“...I’m still here, kid. Don’t worry.”

  


“I know. I just wanted to say I love you…”

  


“You already said it like 15 times when you were cumming!”

  


“I really mean it! I can’t ever say it enough…”

  


“...I love you too. It’s weird as hell, but… I think I’m gonna like sharin’ a body with you.”

  


“Me too,” Marco giggled softly, as he turned to his side and snuggled into his pillow. He was sure to sleep soundly now that she was by his side, and they were going to stay together. Forever. Never again would the two suffer a lonely, tear-stained night now that they had each other.

  


A light buzzing sound started up, and Marco moaned softly. He gave a naughty smile as he remembered he forgot to put the vibrator away. Maybe he could stay up a little longer...


End file.
